


Until You

by periwinklepromise



Series: Femslash February 2020 [5]
Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Eric/Donna never became serious, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February 2020, Implied Sexual Content, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: Laurie finds out what Donna's been hiding
Relationships: Laurie Forman/Donna Pinciotti
Series: Femslash February 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619608
Kudos: 11





	Until You

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is. I like the idea of these two together but have no idea how to write them :/

Laurie stops cackling, finally, but at that point, Donna's face is as red as Laurie's lacy bra. “Seriously?” she asks breathlessly. “Never?”

“Shut up,” she retorts, turning away from her girlfriend and folding up into herself.

Laurie huffs from behind her and bounces the bed as she throws herself over Donna's shoulder. “Do you want to?” she says with a sly smile.

Anything else, Donna could have shrugged off. But … she does want to. Everyone says orgasms are amazing, in a earth-shattering but also somehow really relaxing sort of way, and she wants one of her own to find out. And well, if Laurie is offering, she should say yes.

“Not if you're going to laugh at me some more,” she says instead, because that is true too.

“I won't laugh,” Laurie says, and it sounds like she could be sincere for once.

Donna twists to look up at her. “Fine.”

Laurie levels her with a heavy look. “I'm only going to do this if you actually want it.”

“Yeah, you're used to being wanted.”

Laurie smirks. “Never been turned down.”

“Neither have I!” Donna defends herself.

Laurie cackles some more, and Donna is going to get onto her for laughing again, but then Laurie says, “Kissing my skinny failure of a brother and one of Kelso's loser brothers does not count as not being turned down. You are _such_ a dork.”

“Well, it should count,” Donna argues. “Now, are you going to get me off, or not?”

“I would get on to you for being impatient, but I think you've waited long enough.” She sits up and strokes at Donna's sides. “So what have you tried?”

“What?” Donna chokes.

“To get yourself off,” Laurie says with a quick roll of her eyes. “You know, what do you like?”

“Um... you?”

Laurie smiles and shakes out her hair. “Well, of course.”


End file.
